Aftermath
by believable-pen
Summary: The missing scene from the end of Countrycide...
1. Chapter 1

Aftermath

Ianto Jones sat on the tailgate of the SUV. He was alone. Gwen was being taken to the nearest hospital with Owen riding along, Tosh was been driven back to Cardiff in a police car and Jack was…well, Ianto wasn't quite sure where he was. He hadn't seen him since he himself legged it out into the open and the safety of the SUV.

He touched two fingers to his throat and they came away bloody. He shivered, thinking of the way SHE held the meat cleaver against his neck, and the way it cut into his flesh as she applied pressure. If it hadn't been for Jack…well, he just didn't want to think about what might have happened. Didn't want to think about his shoes being added to the pile in the room where he and Tosh had been held. He squeezed his eyes shut, stemming the flow of tears that he knew were just waiting to shame him. His whole body ached and he couldn't wait to get into a steaming hot shower.

Turned his head to the right, Jack came into his eye line.

"Better get you back to the Hub and get you looked at."

"I'm fine. I just need a shower."

Ianto stood, shut the tailgate and made his way to the passenger door.

Jack didn't want to argue with the young Welshman. The look on his face told Jack that there was absolutely no room for compromise. So, getting in the SUV, Jack buckled up and started the engine for the drove back to Cardiff.

"Can you drop me off at my place?" asked Ianto.

"I thought…sure, if that's what you want."

"I'm not good company at the moment. I just want to relax in my own place." He didn't look at Jack. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Absolutely not!" _**Liar **_"If you need me, you'll call, right?"

Ianto just nodded.

Jack sighed, turning to look at his lover every now and then. But the younger man was looking out of the side window and Jack couldn't read his facial features.

"You should eat, too," Jack said.

"Not hungry."

The thought made his stomach turn over and his skin crawl.

"No, I guess not." Jack sighed again. "I'm sorry, Ianto."

"What for?"

"The whole thing. Bringing you along. You gettin' hurt. I should have left you back at the Hub."

"I thought this is what you wanted. Get me back in the teams good books, you said."

Jack shook his head. "I know what I said. I was wrong."

"So, they still don't trust me." Ianto turned sorrowful eyes on Jack. "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do."

"Do I? Why, because we started sleeping together again?" Ianto laughed. "Right. Trust built on sex. That'll work."

Jack pulled over, turned in his seat and pinned the younger man with a stare.

"Whether you like it or not, I care about you. I always have."

"I think they call it lust."

"Bullshit!"

"With some of that mixed in, yes."

"Will you just listen to yourself. You made me feel used, Ianto. Getting my attention on to you and away from what you were doing in my basement!"

"Used? You _**wanted **_me," His voice lowered to almost a whisper. "Just like I wanted you."

"You wanted somewhere to put Lisa! You wanted to use the recourses at Torchwood Three!"

"At first, yes. But …in the warehouse…when Myfanwy nearly fell on us. I…wanted to kiss you." He looked at his hands. His knuckles were almost white from wringing them so hard.

Jack closed his eyes for a moment, then reached out, pulling an unresisting body into his arms. "I'm sorry."

"I never expected to fall in love with you."

Jack kissed the top of his head, his hand running circles over the younger man's back.

"I know."

"Make it go away, Jack. I don't want to feel like this. It hurts."

"Shh, it's gonna be okay. I promise."

Ianto cried quietly against Jack's shoulder, as they sat there halfway to Cardiff.

"And for the record, I wanted to kiss you, too."

Jack heard Ianto laugh. "Yeah?"

"Mmm, you were so damn sexy in that suit. I wanted to take you right there and then."

Jack allowed Ianto to pull back. He wiped at the tears on his face and sniffed. Jack smiled at the innocent look on his lover's face.

"Better get you home."

Ianto nodded.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Jack smiled, then said, "Okay, why don't you buckle up for the rest of the journey."

Ianto looked down, now realising that his seatbelt wasn't done up. Jack pulled away from the curd and continued on to Cardiff.

Once outside Cardiff, Ianto began to feel a little better. He was on home ground. He watched as Jack drove towards the City Centre and his flat. Parking outside the building, Jack turned in his seat as Ianto undid he belt and put his hand on the door handle.

"You sure you don't want me to come in?"

"Yes, but thank you for offering."

Jack smiled, hiding his disappointment. "Okay. "I'll text Tosh and Owen, let them know they have the day off." He was talking to Ianto's back. "You needn't come in either. If there's a Rift alert I can't handle alone, I'll call Owen and Tosh in first."

Ianto smiled and then nodded his understanding.

Getting out of the car, Ianto didn't look back as he walked towards the main door to his building. Pulling the door open, he went inside. Jack waited until Ianto was out of sight, before he drove away. Driving straight down to the Hub, Jack parked the SUV and then made his way up to his office. Sitting down, he pondered whether or not to phone Ianto just to make sure he was alright. But why wouldn't he be? Jack had only left him less than fifteen minutes ago. But something was niggling at the back of Jack's mind. The same look was on the young Welshman's face as was after they had killed Lisa; disappointment, deep hurt, betrayal, suffering.

Stepping in through his front door, Ianto slipped off his jacket, flinging it onto the floor. Walking through to his bedroom, he quickly undressed, leaving his clothes were they lay and went into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, wincing at the many cuts and bruises that dotted his torso, upper arms, face and neck. Stepping into the shower cubical, he turned on the hot water and stood their as it scolded his now sensitive skin. After three or four minutes, he added cold water to the mix and with his back against the tiles of the cubical, slid down the wall to a sitting position. Drawing his knees up to his chest, Ianto wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his head against his arms. His body began to shake uncontrollably, as sobs escaping his lips as he fought to breathe.

Jack looked at his phone one last time, stood up, grabbed his coat and headed for the SUV. Parking outside Ianto's flat, he ventured inside. Once outside the younger man's door, he used his key to unlock the door and stepped inside. The sound of water and cries of anguish assaulted his ears, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He almost ran to the bathroom, finding Ianto on the cubical floor, water cascading over him like a waterfall.

Taking off his coat, Jack turned off the water, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the trembling man. Ianto didn't seem to notice as Jack stood him up and walked him through to the bedroom, carefully sitting him on the bed and rubbing his back with the towel.

"Ianto? It's Jack. You're gonna be okay. I'm here and I'm not leavin'."

Blue eyes filled with terror and pain focused on his face and Jack felt his heart sink.

"I'm gonna get you dried off and into bed, okay?"

No reply.

"Ianto?"

"C-cold!"

"You'll be warm once I get you into bed."

"S-sorry…"

"I shouldn't have left you. I should have insisted."

"S-sent you a-away."

Jack smiled. "Since when has that ever stopped me?"

Once dry, Jack put clean boxer and a t shirt on Ianto. He grimaced as he saw the true extent of the beating he'd taken at the hands of the man countryside cannibals. Jack pulled back the duvet and laid the young Welshman down on the bed. Covering his still shaking body with the duvet, Jack leaned down, placing a light kiss on Ianto's forehead.

"I'll be in the lounge, if you need anything."

An hand came from under the duvet the snake around Jack's wrist.

"Stay…please."

Understanding, Jack took off his boots, shirt, socks and trousers and climbed in beside his lover. Ianto moved so his back was against the older man's chest and Jack enveloped Ianto in his arms and legs like an octopus. Ianto sighed contentedly. Jack smiled, smelling damp hair.

"Sleep tight."

Jack sighed, closing his eyes, letting sleep take them both.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

As the first rays of sunlight filtered in through the half closed curtains, Jack opened his eyes. He felt a warm body move closer to him, then an arm moved across his chest, to rest on his right shoulder. Looking down, he saw the familiar head of brown hair, and beautiful blue eyes looking up at him.

"Morning." Jack whispered, running a fingertip along the younger man's jaw line.

"Morning." Ianto said, yawning.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like a Harward's lorry ran over me a couple of times!"

Jack chuckled softly, kissing Ianto's forehead. "Sorry to hear that."

Ianto tried to stretch, but his aching muscles resisted. "Arh!"

"Why don't I make us a pot of tea?" said Jack, shifting.

Ianto moved closer. "I'd rather you stayed here, thank you."

"Okay."

Jack ran a hand over Ianto's shoulder, coming to rest on his chin. Tilting it up so their eyes met, Jack smiled.

"I really should get back to the Hub. Lots to be done."

"You said you were gonna text them."

"So I did."

Moving his arms from around his lover, Jack retrieved his trousers from the floor, took out his mobile phone and began to text the other members of Torchwood one by one, sending each the same text.

_Take the day off. If I need you, I'll get in touch. CJH_

When he was finished, he placed the phone on the nightstand and wrapped his arms around the younger man again.

"Done."

"Mmm."

Kissing the top of Ianto's head, Jack said, "We really ought to look at you. Do you feel dizzy at all? Signs of a concussion, you know."

Ianto shook his head. "Slight headache and my neck and ribs are sore."

"When Owen gets in, I want him to check you over. No arguments."

Ianto considered this, then nodded. "Okay."

Jack sighed with relief.

_Maybe he's gonna be okay_

Just over half an hour later, Ianto lay in bed watching Jack dress after he'd showered.

"I'll call you later," Jack said, picking up his phone. "It might just stay quiet for the rest of the day." He smiled as Ianto yawned. "Stay in bed and get some more sleep." He leaned down and kissed warm lips.

"Mmm, I intend to."

As Jack left the bedroom, Ianto pulled the duvet over his head and burrowed further down the bed.

Going out to the SUV, Jack checked his phone for messages. He knew there would be at least one from Tosh. She was very conscientious about her work.

_Jack, are you sure? I can make it in this afternoon and catch up with that new software programme. I really don't mind. How is Ianto? I'm afraid we all left, well, apart from you, without seeing how he was. He was such a hero, Jack. Without him, I wouldn't have made it out of there alive. Knowing Ianto, he'll deny it of course. Text back when you get this, I'm still in my pj's but can be there in an hour. Love, Tosh x _

Jack sent a quick text telling Tosh to stay at home in her pj's and that he didn't know about Ianto's heroics. But he'd be sure and comment on it when he next spoke to him. Then he started the engine and drove away.

Making his way through from the underground garage to the Hub, Jack looked around to make sure everything was alright before making his way to his office. He switched on the Rift alert monitor, took off his coat and made his way back down to the kitchen area. Filling the kettle, he switched it on, put a tea bag in his favourite blue and white mug and waited. After a few minutes, the kettle switched itself off and Jack filled his mug with the steam liquid. Letting the teabag stew for five minutes, he wondered around the workstations.

Gwen still had a shopping bag under her desk. Jack looked inside. High heels. He raised an eyebrow. Was Rhys going to have a romantic rendezvous? He inclined his head and moved on to Tosh's workstation. There, still plugged in, was her latest brainstorm software. He smiled. The Japanese woman amazed him with her simple, yet workable programmes. Moving on to Owen's workstation, Jack closed his eyes and sighed. Empty sweet wrapper, dirty cups, a game boy and paper planes littered the desk. _Ianto will have a blue fit! _

_Ianto_

He sighed and moved back to the kitchen, retrieved his mug of tea and went up to his office. Once there, he sat down and looked at his 'In' tray. If he hadn't stayed with Ianto last night, he might have gotten through half of it by now. As it was, the younger man needed him and he needed to be with Ianto.

A beeping from his mobile made Jack look away from the paperwork. It was a message from Owen.

_Jack, Gwen is okay. They let her go home but she has to rest for at least three or four days. Thanks for the day off, but I'll decline. Yes, Harkness, I said decline. I'll be there about 11am. See you then. Owen_

Jack smiled. Owen was the last person he thought would want to come in when he'd been offered the day off.

Finishing the first few pieces of paperwork, Jack stood up, stretched and looked down into the Hub as the cog door went back. Jack looked at his watch. It wasn't yet 10am, Owen was early. But it wasn't Owen. Ianto stepped through and walked straight into the kitchen.

"Ianto! What are you doing here?" asked Jack, hurrying down the stairs to join the young Welshman. "I thought I told you to rest!"

"I…got bored." He took milk out of the fridge, sniffed it and started putting coffee beans in the grinder. "Beside, there's work that needs doing in the archives." He looked around. "Someone has to do it!"

Jack shook his head. "Owen should be in by 11am. He can check you over."

"No need. I'm fine. I keep telling you. I'm. Fine!"

Jack's brow furrowed. "Ianto?"

"Stop babying me! I'm not twelve!"

"I didn't say you were."

"Then, leave me alone! I have work to do."

Jack backed off as the Welshman made coffee and then took his cup down to the archives.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

Jack could only watch as Ianto moved to the stairs and disappeared around the corner. He frowned. The young man was okay when he left him this morning, wasn't he? Jack thought back to earlier. Sure, he had a slight headache and was sore, but that was to be expected, after what he'd been through. Maybe he should have insisted that Ianto let the paramedics look at him. No, they left with Gwen and Owen before Jack saw Ianto sitting on the SUV's tailgate.

_Damn!_

Shaking his head, Jack went after the young archivist.

"Ianto, wait up!"

"Too busy!" he called back.

"Ianto!"

Taking the stairs two at a time, Ianto made it down to the archives, unlocked the door, went inside and locked the door behind him.

Jack reached the door just as Ianto turned the key in the lock the other side.

"Open this door! Now!"

"Too much to do. No time for your shinanagines, Jack Harkness!"

"What? Ianto, open this door!"

"Go. Away!"

Jack had another key, but if Ianto had left the key in the lock on the inside, it was useless.

Hitting the door with the palm of his hand, Jack began to get angry.

"Ianto, open this door! That's an order!"

"I'm not buying it, Jack."

"Please, open the door."

Silence.

Jack put his ear to the door.

"Ianto!"

He could now hear items being thrown against the door. _That's it! _he thought. Walking along to the other end of the corridor, Jack retrieved an axe off the wall, headed back to the archive door and set to work smashing it to pieces.

As the hole got bigger, Jack looked inside. A chair and computer lay inches from the door. Paper and folders littered the floor. Ianto was nowhere to be seen. Frantically, Jack pulled the splintered door apart, got inside and tentively searched for the Welshman.

A voice in his comms caught Jack's attention.

"_Okay, Harkness. Where the hell are you?"_

"Owen, I'm down in the archives…"

Owen cut him off. _"Tell me you and Tea Boy aren't gettin' it on!" _

"No! I think he's flipped. The archives is in a mess and I can't see him…Arh, there you are."

"_What do you mean, flipped?"_

"He had a head wound. I think he has concussion, or maybe worse."

"_Jack, don't go near him. I'll be there in a few minutes."_

No reply.

"_Harkness! Are you listening to me? Jack!"_

"Yes, I'm listening."

"_Good, then stay out of the archives."_

"Put it down, Ianto. You don't wanna hurt me."

"I told you to leave me alone! Would you listen? No!"

"_Jack, what's happening?"_

"I hate it when you don't listen to me!"

"Put the gun down, Ianto."

"_Don't _order me around. I'm _not_ you lackey!"

"Please, just put it down."

"Arh!"

There was a single gunshot.

"_Jack, are you still there? Jack! Oh, shit!"_

As Owen rounded the corner leading to the archives, he saw Ianto standing over Jack's body, gun in hand. As he approached, Ianto raised the gun, aiming it at the medic.

"I warned him! He didn't listen!"

Owen approached slowly.

"Give me the gun, Ianto."

Ianto started to shake the gun and then rested it against his head.

"Why didn't he listen?"

Owen moved closer.

"Let me have the gun and then we'll take care of Jack. He's gonna be okay."

"My…head…hurts!"

Owen watched as Ianto's hand shook and the gun fell to the ground. Then Ianto collapsed.

"Great!" said Owen, looking from Jack to Ianto.

Hurrying back up to the Hub, Owen called Tosh.

"_Hello?"_

"Tosh, it's Owen. I need you here," he ran a hand through his hair. "Ianto's gone off the rails and shot Jack dead."

"_What?"_

"They're down in the archives. I need help with Ianto."

"_I'm on my way."_

"Thanks."

Owen hurried back to the archives. He sidestepped Jack and put a finger to Ianto's neck.

"What is going on in that head of yours, Tea Boy?"

Fifteen minutes later, Jack was still dead and Ianto was still unconscious. Minutes later, Tosh arrived.

"Sorry," said Owen. "Bet you were enjoying your day off."

"Why are you here? I thought Jack gave us all the day off."

"Don't ask me. I need my head examining. As does Ianto Jones. Help me get him up to the autopsy bay."

"What about Jack?"

"He'll be okay."

Putting Ianto's arms around their shoulders and a hand under his knees, they carefully carried the Welshman back up to the main Hub area. Once on the autopsy table, Owen hooked him up to a monitor and scanned his head.

Booting up his computer, Owen looked at the results.

"Shit! This is not good!"

"What?" asked Tosh.

"His brain is swollen. Accounts for his aggression towards Jack."

"Can you help him?"

"No, he needs to go to hospital." Owen frowned. "Best get him up to the tourist office and pretend he came in and then collapsed."

"Jack isn't going to be happy."

Owen rolled his eyes. "He shot him, for Christ sake!"

They got Ianto up to the tourist office and then Tosh called for an ambulance.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

The lift seemed to move slower than usual, as they held Ianto between them. Finally, the doors opened and they made their way to the secret door leading into the tourist office, the main entrance to the underground headquarters of Torchwood Three. As they laid Ianto down on the floor of the tourist office, Owen and Tosh got their first good look at their colleagues 'condition', since before the horrors of the village the night before. A scab had now formed on the cut across his throat, making it look dark red from the dried blood and sore. The cut over his left eye was now puffy and bruised. Owen hated to think what the rest of his body might look like. It was bad enough that his brain had swelled with the beating, he didn't want to think about broken and or cracked ribs as well.

Tosh opened the outer door and looked outside. She could hear the ambulance's siren approaching fast.

"We better get our stories straight," said Owen, not looking up from the younger man. "He came in and then collapsed, right? I was already in here."

Tosh nodded, then added, "Right."

As the paramedics approached with a stretcher, Owen revealed that he was a doctor.

"Looks like he may have suffered some kind of head trauma." Offered Owen. "He talked, well, rubbish really, then collapsed."

"Was he aggressive?"

"Moderately so, yes," answered Toshiko.

She didn't want to speak ill of Ianto.

"We'd better get him back to A&E and get him looked at."

Standing aside, the two Torchwood operatives let them work on Ianto. Once they were gone, Tosh and Owen went back done to the Hub.

TWTWTW

Jack took a deep breath as he came back to life and sat up quickly. He looked around him, getting his bearings…remembering.

"Ianto!"

Getting to his feet, he looked at the dried blood beneath him then he moved along the corridor and took the stairs two at a time, until he reached the main Hub area.

"Ianto?"

Jack looked around.

"He's not here," came the reply from the autopsy room.

"Owen? Where is he?"

"On the way to hospital…"

Jack frowned. "Hospital? Couldn't you treat him here?"

"He needs professional help." He ran a hand over his face. "I scanned his head, Jack. His brain was swollen."

"Concussion?"

"Yep, and he was aggressive."

"He shot me!"

Owen made his way up to stand in front of Jack.

"Did you…stay with him last night?"

"I, er, dropped him off at home then I came back here. I had this uneasy feeling, so I went back to his flat." Jack looked from Tosh to Owen. "He was sitting on the shower floor, crying. I couldn't leave him. So yeah, I stayed the night."

Owen tutted.

"Nothing happened. We _didn't_ have sex!"

"Okay."

"I told him to stay in bed when I left this morning," a shake of the head. "Then he turns up here, makes coffee and heads for the archives."

"How did he seem?"

Jack thought for a moment. "He said he was fine, but I knew different. I followed him down and before I got there, he locked the door. He acted as I was only after him for…"

"Sex?" finished Owen.

"Yeah. But I wasn't!"

Tosh looked at her hands.

"I wasn't! I knew something wasn't right with him."

"So you smashed the door in."

"Yeah. I heard him throwing things around; the computer, chair, files."

"Then he starts waving a gun at you?"

Jack took a deep breath. "Yeah."

"He has a severe concussion. Maybe brain damage."

"But you don't know that for sure."

"No, I don't."

"I need to go see him." Jack turned towards the cog door.

"You might want to go and change first, Jack," said Tosh.

Jack looked at his bloody shirt. Turning around quickly, he headed up to his office, changed his shirt, grabbed his coat and headed for the garage and the SUV.

"I'll drive," said Owen.

Jack tossed him the keys. He was in no mood for a discussion on the matter of who should drive.

Tosh sat down at her computer. "Owen, shall I call Gwen?"

He shook his head. "Not yet."

TWTWTW

Pushing the gurney into the A&E Department, the paramedic read off the readings he'd obtained from Ianto on the ride in. He had regained consciousness, but the paramedic had sedated him because he was becoming belligerent, aggressive and using bad language. The young Welshman would be fortified if he could have seen and heard everything he did that morning.

Dropping Jack off at the 'drop-off' point, Owen parked the car and then went inside. Jack was at the desk asking about Ianto.

"He was brought in about ten minutes ago. Ianto Jones."

The nurse checked. "The doctor will be seeing him any minute now."

Owen placed a hand in the middle of Jack's back. "I'm a doctor. I was there when Mr Jones collapsed."

"I'm afraid you won't be able to see him until the doctor has finished with him."

Owen pulled at Jack's arm when he saw he was going to protest.

"Thank you," said Owen, pulling Jack away from the desk.

"I need to see him!" Protested Jack.

"Harkness!" warned Owen.

The medic steered Jack towards a row of chairs. They seated themselves.

"It may be a long wait."

Jack sighed. "I know."

"Want a coffee?"

Jack frowned.

"It's hot, wet and better than nothing," said Owen.

Jack nodded. "Thanks."

Owen went off to find a drinks machine, as Jack leaned forward, placed his elbows on his knees and buried his head in his hands.


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six

Owen came back with two plastic cups filled with coffee. Well, that was stretching it a bit even for the vending machine. It was hot, liquid, but did not smell like coffee. It smelt rather like dishwater. The medic handed Jack a cup and then sat down beside his Captain.

"Seen anything?" he asked, taking a tentative sip of the steaming liquid and turning up his nose.

Jack just shook his head.

"They'll wanna be thorough, being as it's a head injury." Owen put his cup down on the floor beside him.

Jack nodded.

"Jack?" His voice held concern.

"It was too soon."

Owen frowned. "For what, Jack? What was too soon?"

"After Lisa…his suspension…us!" Jack looked at two nurses as they passed by. "He wanted to earn our trust again. I thought," he shrugged. "…him coming with us, would help. I was wrong...again!"

Owen leaned back, thoughtful. "If it was me, if I was in Ianto's shoes back then, I'd have done anything to keep Katie alive. I think Gwen would for Rhys, too."

"Yeah." Jack half smiled. "Thanks."

"Me and Tea Boy like to get on each other's nerves. Playful banter, that's all it is. I don't _hate_ him, Jack, I _envy_ him in a way."

Jack frowned.

"I'm not sure if I could have done all he did to get her into Torchwood and keep her hidden from us. He risked everything."

"He loved her."

"I loved Katie, but still…" he shook his head.

Jack sighed, leaning back. "I went round to his flat the second week of his suspension. The cupboards were bare. He'd sold almost everything to pay for things that Lisa needed. His bank account was overdrawn. Final payment demands stacked up on the table. And we killed her."

Owen jumped on the offensive. "That 'thing' was _not_ Lisa! She died at Canary Wharf!"

"Yeah, you're right, she did. Try tellin' that to Ianto."

A short pause.

"What about now? Is he still broke?"

"No. I gave him money. A loan, he called it." Jack laughed.

"And you?"

Jack smiled. "What do you think?"

"I think, that somewhere under that coat beats a heart of pure gold."

"Careful, your human side is showing through."

"Yeah, right!"

For the next ten minutes, they sat in silence, until a nurse approached them.

"Mr Jones is being taken for a scan and then he'll be admitted."

"Can we see him?" asked Jack, knowing full well the answer.

"I'm afraid not. It might be best if you come back in the morning."

Jack stood up.

"Jack! Leave it, eh?"

"Until we know what's going on with him, Mr Jones will remain sedated."

Owen stood up beside Jack. "Let's go, Jack. We can ring up later."

Jack stopped and thought about it. "I'll be back this afternoon."

The nurse just nodded and left.

Owen frowned, but said nothing.

On the drive back to the Hub, Owen stole sideways glances at Jack. The older man looked frustrated.

"There's nothing you can do for him He's in the best place right now."

Stony silence.

"There was nothing I could do, Jack."

Jack sighed. "I know."

Owen smiled. "He'll be back makin' coffee before you know it."

Jack had to smile. "And clearing up after _you_."

"Oi! Us, Harkness!"

Once back in the Hub, Tosh was eager for news about Ianto. Jack went straight to his office.

"We never saw him," Owen said to the Japanese woman. "They said to come back in the morning.

Jack came back down after taking off his coat. "I'm going down to the archives. It needs tidying before Ianto comes back. I'll be there if you need me."

Owen nodded. Tosh smiled sadly.

Picking up the smashed computer, Jack walked further into the archives to the desk, placing it on top. Then he went to retrieve the chair and scattered files. Once he'd done this, he leaned against the far wall, slide down onto the floor and closed his eyes.

Life without Ianto Jones now, would be unimaginable. Something Jack didn't want to think about, let alone live with, or without, in this case.

TWTWTW

He was lying quite still, a white sheet pulled up to his waist. He tried to move, but his body didn't react. It was dark behind closed eyelids. The silence was deafening. In his mind, he was screaming, but nothing escaped his closed lips. His body was not his to command. It was being controlled by drugs.

He remembered being in Jack's arms. Remembered waking up after Jack had left. Remembered the anger that came from nowhere, build up inside him Remembered shooting Jack…

'_No!'_

Tears seeped through closed eyelids, falling into his hairline.

How Jack must hate him right now; first he betrayed him, now he'd killed him.

Ianto's mind closed down, as he descended into a darkness he'd never known before.

TWTWTW

As Jack emerged from the archives, Toshiko met him on the stairs.

"He'll be okay, Jack. He's stronger than he looks."

"Yeah."

"He got through Canary Wharf and Lisa's death." She smiled. "And he has you to love him now."

Jack put his arm around her waist. "Yeah, he does."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Part Seven

As they sat around the large table in the boardroom trying to eat lunch, Owen checked his watch for the third time in less than ten minutes. He'd caught it off Jack. For the past hour, the Captain had constantly looked at his watch. Tosh tutted at the medic.

"It's your fault, Harkness! I've never been _that_ much of a clock watcher!"

Jack smiled sympathetically. "I can't help it. I need to see how Ianto is."

"Then call them and find out! Before you drive me round the twist!"

Slipping the phone from his trouser pocket, Jack called the hospital.

"Hello, I'd like to enquire about a patient, please."

"_What name?"_

"Ianto Jones."

"_Just one moment."_

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"_Hello?"_

"Yes, I'm still here."

"_He's still heavily sedated I'm afraid."_

"So there's no point in me coming in later this afternoon?"

"_No, I'm sorry."_

"Thanks."

Jack switched off his phone, placed it back in his pocket, leaned his arms on the table and laced his hands in front of him.

"Still sedated?" asked Owen.

"Yeah."

Pushing back his chair, Owen stood up, picked up his uneaten lunch and walked toward the door.

"See you upstairs."

Tosh watched him leave and then went to sit by Jack.

"He's worried about Gwen, too," she told him.

"God!" said Jack, closed his eyes. "I'd almost forgotten about Gwen."

"She's fine. Rhys is there with her." Her face softened. "Does Ianto know how you feel about him?"

Jack shook his head. "If you mean have I told him. No. He thinks it's just a bit of fun for me. My 'bed warmer'."

"He loves you, too, you know."

"Really? How do you know?" He inclined his head and frowned.

Tosh smiled. "I used to go round to his flat when he was on suspension. After you got him back on his feet."

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"We're friends, Jack. He talks tome. Tells me things he wouldn't necessarily tell anyone else, especially you."

"So it seems."

"We had a few drinks one night and he told me he was in love with you."

"I thought he hated me back then."

"Love and hate are hard to separate sometimes."

"You got that right."

Tosh stood up. "Let's go across to The Red Dragon Centre and get something to eat. I'd kill for noodles and ice cream."

Jack stood up and laughed. "Not at the same time, I hope."

TWTWTW

As the darkness pulled him deeper, Ianto felt an excruciating pain in his chest. It burnt into his very soul, making it cold and empty. It made him feel lost, bewildered and frightened. There was on one there to guide him through the darkness and that made it even worse.

Where was Jack?

He was in his lover's arms only a few short hours ago. Back in his arms after almost three months of sleeping alone. Back in his arms after he had betrayed his Captain with Lisa. Things between them were good. Sex was amazing. His love for Jack was never-ending….unfathomable.

He tried to call out, but he knew it was useless. His mouth wouldn't work no matter how hard he tried.

"_I'm still drugged! Help me! Please, someone! Jack!"_

TWTWTW

Taking Owen with them, they all got on the invisible lift and made their way over to The Red Dragon Centre across the road from the Millennium Centre.

"How's Gwen?" Jack asked Owen as they walked.

"Rhys says she's okay. Resting in bed, but very bored."

Jack smiled at that. "Did you say anything about Ianto?"

"No. I thought I'd okay it with you first."

"Good," said Jack. "Don't want her worrying."

Tosh smiled. "Maybe when he's conscious again."

"Yeah."

"Come on you two," called Owen, going through the door.

Once they were seated in the Oriental Garden Buffet, Tosh went to get some food, leaving the two men alone.

"Gwen'll be back in a couple of days. Rhys says she's climbing the walls, she's so bored laying around in bed."

"I can't allow her out in the field until she's signed off by an independent doctor."

"Light duties then."

"Okay. Call Rhys and let him know. But not until tomorrow."

Owen went to get his mobile phone out.

"No," said Jack, "Call him tomorrow."

As Tosh walked back to the table with her food, Owen went up to get his.

"He doesn't look happy."

"Gwen wants to come back."

"Arh, right."

Jack frowned. At the look on Tosh's face.

"You got a problem with that?"

Tosh smiled and shook her head. "No."

Owen sat down with his plate full of food and Jack got up.

"I'm going to the hospital." He put £20 on the table and walked away.

"Jack!" Owen called after him, making people stare at them.

"Let him go, Owen."

Owen frowned. "I guess you're right, but they won't let him in to see Tea Boy."

"No, but Jack will be there, just in case."

"Not a good thing. He feels responsible."

"Why?"

"He thinks he pushed Ianto into going with us and he ended up hurt."

"That's not true. Ianto agreed!"

"Tell that to Jack." Owen swallowed. "After what happened with Lisa and the mess Ianto was in then," he shrugged.

"Poor Jack."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Part Eight

As Jack neared the hospital, he sighed deeply. Was he doing the right thing by Ianto? He wasn't sure anymore. Okay, so Ianto loved him. That was great news. Life was gonna be a whole lot better for them both, wasn't it?

Parking the SUV, Jack turned off the engine and just sat there. He wanted to go inside, but the fear in his heart riveted him to the car seat.

All the time he thought Ianto was just enjoying the closeness and sex, it was okay. But now, knowing that the Welshman returned his love…he was terrified.

Jack thumped the steering wheel, started the engine and pulled away from the hospital.

TWTWTW

As the nurse put more sedatives into the cannular in the back of Ianto's hand, he tried to pull it away.

'_No. More. Please!'_

The liquid slowly moved down into his vein, making his blood feel cold as ice.

The nurse leaned forward, lifted the sheet and checked the catheter bag.

'_God, no! Please, take it out!'_

Emptying the bag, the nurse put the sheet back in place and left.

'_Jack, where are you? I need you!'_

As the drugs reached his brain, Ianto went deeper into that dark place.

'_I'm scared, Jack!'_

TWTWTW

After paying for their meal with the money that Jack left them, Tosh and Owen walked back along the Plass to the tourist office. Once inside, they made their way back down to the Hub below. It was quiet, just the whirring of electricity and the sound of the splashing water from the tower greeted them.

Tosh looked up at Jack's office. The lights were off.

"Call him if you're worried."

"Don't pretend you're not!" came the curt reply.

"Okay, keep you hair on?"

As they walked towards their workstations, Jack came through the cog door and without a word, went straight up to his office, closing the door behind him. The lights stayed off.

"That was quick," remarked Owen, walking toward the stairs.

"Leave him, Owen."

Owen stepped back, sat down and started to play with his Game Boy.

After an hour, Jack came out and made his way to the kitchen area. Getting a jar of coffee from the cupboard under the sink [which Ianto kept for emergencies] Jack made himself a cup of strong coffee, then took it up to his office.

Tosh and Owen watched his every move.

"He's a tickin' time bomb," observed Owen.

Tosh didn't say anything.

By 6pm, nothing had happened with the Rift alert, so Owen grabbed his coat and went home. Tosh finished off the programme she was uploading and then left, too.

Jack was watching from his office as his two colleagues left. Grabbing his greatcoat, he went down to the invisible lift, went up top and walked into Cardiff City Centre.

By 7pm, it was dark and Jack found himself stood on top of the British Gas Building, looking out over the city. He could think up here. The air was fresh and it cleared his head. The wind blew through his hair and made his coat billow out behind him.

As he stood there, at least a hundred plus feet above the ground, he felt small and insignificant. An ant in a world of giants. Mortal, as his tears began to streak his face, making their way to drop off his face into oblivion. If he closed his eyes and took a few steps forward… But what would that accomplish? Pain and death, followed by more pain in life.

Finally, not knowing what else to do, Jack went back to the Hub and down to his bunker to try and sleep.

TWTWTW

The darkness behind his eyes filled the young Welshman with horror and dread. There seemed to be no end in sight. He could hear voices. Accusing, snarling, angry voices. It was Jack and Owen.

"_You know you don't trust him, Jack and I sure as hell don't! He's a dirty rotten sneak!"_

_Jack laughed. "But where else can I find a sucker who puts up with all the crap we sling at him _and _sleeps with the boss?"_

"_Trust you, Harkness." Owen joined in the laughter._

"_Well, he does have a great ass!"_

Ianto shuddered. Was that all he was to Jack, a great ass?

Shame built up inside him until he though he would burst.

After another few hours, light slowly came back to the inside of his lids and he opened his eyes. A nurse stood before him, a smile on her pretty face.

"Good morning, Mr Jones."

"Where's Jack?"

TWTWTW

Jack wandered up from his bunker after a restless night. He was determined to see Ianto Jones this morning, come hell or high water.

The sound of his mobile phone ringing, brought him up the ladder faster than he'd normally move and he almost tripped getting to his desk.

"Captain Jack Harkness."

"_Good morning. Ianto Jones is conscious and is asking for you."_

"I'll be right there."

Grabbing his greatcoat, jack headed for the SUV. Driving carefully, he made his way to the hospital.

Ianto was sat up in bed, he looked pale but there didn't seem to be any permanent brain damage.

As jack entered his room, their eyes met and held for the briefest moment, before Jack's manner turned professional.

"You gave us all quite a scare, Ianto Jones."

Ianto lowered his gaze. "Sorry, sir."

Jack turned and smiled at the nurse, who then left.

The older man approached the bed, taking one of Ianto's hands in both of his.

"I'm…sorry," began Ianto.

"It's okay."

"I _shot _you!"

"You were ill," he smiled. "I'll let you off just this once.

Ianto tried to smile.

Jack looked at the catheter bag. "Bot you pretty wired up, huh?"

Ianto blushed. "I whish they'd remove it. I'm quite capable of walking to the toilet myself, thank you very much!"

"I'll have a word with the doctor."

"Thank you, sir."

"Jacj, it's always Jack now."

"Thank you, Jack."

"I'll get Owen to come in and talk to your doctor, too. Maybe we can get you discharged into his care at the Hub."

ianto beamed. "Great!"

"Don't get too excited, he might say no. You've been pretty ill. Your brain was swollen."

Ianto frowned. "But it's okay now, right?"

Jack grinned. "Seems that way, yeah."

Ianto sighed. "Good, then I can go back to the Hub with you." He hestated for a few seconds. "If you still want me."

Jack leaned in for a kiss and whispered, "I love you, Ianto Jones."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Part Nine

Owen made his way to the hospital and Jack was there by the entrance to meet him.

"How is he?" asked the medic.

"He seems okay." Jack shoved his hands deep into his coat pockets. "I thought you could maybe talk to the doctor. See if you can't get Ianto released today."

"I'll see what I can do."

They walked inside.

"But first, I wanna see Tea Boy for myself."

"Don't you trust me?"

"In a word, Harkness, no!"

Jack smiled wryly and led the way to Ianto's room.

On entering, Owen moved to the bed, leaving Jack standing in the doorway. Ianto had his head turned toward the window and looked at Owen once he had stopped by the bed.

"I'd really like to get out of here," he told Owen.

"I need to ask you a few questions first, okay?"

Ianto nodded.

"Great. Who's the Prime Minister of Great Britain?"

"Tony Blair."

"What year is it?"

"2007."

"What month is it?"

"April."

Owen smiled. "Who's the guy lurking in the doorway like a prat, wearing a greatcoat?"

"Captain Jack Harkness." Ianto smiled at Jack.

Owen turned to his Captain. "He's fine."

Jack sighed with relief. "Good. Now go see if you can get him out of here."

"Or at least get this…this bag removed!" added Ianto, his face a picture of indignance.

"Yeah. Not a pretty sight to greet one as they enter the room, is it?"

Ianto blushed.

Owen smiled. "Don't worry, Tea Boy, I'll soon have you out of here."

That brought a smile to the Welshman's face.

As Owen went off to find the doctor, Jack entered the room and stood by the bed, his back to the doorway.

"So, we get you outta here and back to the Hub." Jack eyed the younger man. "We better get the guest quarters ready for you."

"Guest quarters? W-what about your quarters?"

Jack frowned, cocking his head to one side. "Do ya think that's wise? Owen'll wanna keep an eye on you."

"And he can't do that in your quarters because?"

Jack smiled. "I have absolutely no idea." he shook his head fondly. "But he'll be bad tempered."

Ianto grinned. "Don't really care."

Jack rolled his eyes at that remark.

"Do you want me back at the Hub or not?" Ianto paused for effect. "I can always stay here another few days…or a week…or…"

Jack held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay!" he shook his head. "My quarters it is." He leaned closer, placing a tender kiss on the younger man's forehead.

Owen appeared in the doorway a minute later.

"Doc says it's okay for Ianto to leave in a couple of hours," he smiled. "He just needs to make out a report before you leave." He turned to Jack. "Tosh is picking me up in ten minutes. You okay to take Ianto back to the Hub, aren't you?"

Jack nodded.

"Good. See you both there later."

With a wave, Owen was gone.

Jack pulled up a chair and sat down.

Ianto looked at his hands. "You…don't have to stay. I can make my own way back."

Jack frowned. "Wouldn't think of leaving you!"

Ianto smiled. "Thanks."

"Okay," Jack shifted in the chair, leaned forward, hands laced together, and rested them on the bed. "When we get back, you are confined to bed rest until Owen says you're okay."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, Jack."

Jack grinned.

"You know he'll make me stay in bed for ages!"

"Then bribe him with his favourite biscuits."

Ianto frowned. "We don't have any."

"Then, I'll go get some."

"Thanks, Jack."

Jack leaned back, looking out of the window.

"Jack?"

"I was just wondering how all this started." He sighed. "And ended with you…shooting me."

Ianto lowered his head. "I-I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. I…should never have allowed you to come along in the first place."

Ianto licked his top lip nervously. "I wanted to get Tosh free…get their attention off of her. It seemed a good idea at the time," he said. "I head butted that maniac," he smiled, "but she hit me with the rifle butt and I went down like a sack of potatoes!"

"But Toshiko got away." Jack smiled. "She said you saved her life."

Ianto frowned, his beautiful face now with a modest look on it. "I wouldn't go that far."

"Tosh would." Jack stood. "I'll go see if the doctor has finished his report and we can get out of here."

Ianto smiled. "I'd like that."

Jack beamed. "So would I."

The End


End file.
